Louise Ellis
Louise Virginia Ellis (formerly Ross) is a young woman that Victoria Grayson befriended at a Psychiatric Hospital. Biography Early Life Louise was born into a wealthy family. She is the younger sister of Lyman Ellis and is their father's favourite child while Their mother favoured Lyman. One night, Louise saw her parents fighting. Her mother, Penelope, smacked Louise's father across the face with his cane. He fell down the stairs and died. Penelope blamed her traumatized daughter for his death. Louise took pills that were supposed to help with the trauma, but unbeknownst to her, the pills caused paranoid delusions; which made her seem crazy. In the Season 4 premiere, Penelope tricked Louise into being imprisoned at a Psychiatric Hospital, telling her she was going to a health spa. Season 4 In "Renaissance", Louise was seen entering the hospital. As soon as she saw where she was, she tried to run, but the doors closed. Victoria later finds Louise, now dressed in a patient uniform, with a trunk full of clothes. When Victoria introduces herself, Louise recognizes her as being Conrad Grayson's wife and extend her sympathies towards her for Conrad's death. She reassures Victoria that she isn't crazy and Victoria tries to comfort Louise. When Victoria's friend, Phyllis, sets off the fire alarm, causing sprinklers to go off, Louise shouts "fire", and chaos ensues. Louise almost makes it to the door as it closes. She begs Victoria to let her out, but the orderlies are hot on her trail. Victoria apologizes to Louise and flees. In "Ashes", Louise is seen sitting in a chair at the hotel Daniel Grayson is staying at. She hears Daniel and Victoria argue, and then tracks Victoria down. Louise explains that after Victoria left, they had someone review her file and let her go when they realized she wasn't crazy. Louise begs Victoria for help because she has no where to go, but Victoria says she can't help her. Louise later goes to the bar where Daniel is. She argues with her attorney, who has sold off her property without her permission. Louise snaps at Daniel and then apologized to him. She doesn't seem to recognize him as Conrad and Victoria's son as she advises him not to be born into a wealthy family. Daniel helps Louise realizes that her attorney is working for her mother, and hires Daniel as her financial adviser. In "Meteor", Louise anonymously sends over a bottle of champagne to Victoria, but she refuses it, which upsets Louise. Louise later flirts with Daniel while he works on her portfolio. She later visits Daniel in his hotel room with a bottle of champagne, wanting to celebrate their new partnership. She also brings Daniel some swim trunks and says that if he is going to be working for her then he has to "squeeze in a little playtime by the pool". In "Repercussions", Louise has Daniel meet her at a dress shop while she is trying on dresses. Later, in Daniel's room, Louise notes that he doesn't have any items to remind of him of where he came from. She tells Daniel she thinks he is as attracted to her as she is to him, and they sleep together. Louise sees Daniel with Margaux and realizes he lied to her. She confronts Daniel about it and he admits he is with Margaux. Louise agrees to not fire Daniel. Angry, Louise phones a newspaper company to give them a story on Daniel. In "Contact", Louise rushed to the hospital when she heard Victoria had been hurt. She was denied access by the hospital staff because she wasn't family. Louise hallucinates about her mother, Penelope, advising her not to give up. As she was walking down the hallway with "Penelope", she saw a baby in a stroller. Louise crept into Daniel's room and tried to seduce him in the shower. Daniel found out it was Louise and rejected her. As Louise was sitting at the bar, she had another encounter with Nolan and they bonded over drinks. In "Intel", Louise finds out Nolan was digging up information on her because someone phoned Lyman, and started asking questions. Louise throws her drink in Nolan's face and walks away. In "Atonement", Nolan finds Louise as she is washing her yacht. After Louise sprays him with a hose, he successfully reconciles with her and invites Louise to his party. In "Epitaph", Louise is devastated to learn that Daniel is dead. She asks to stay with Nolan and he lets her. Louise reaches out to Victoria asks her to sit with her. In "Madness", Lyman comes to the Hamptons and is determined to take Louise back home. Nolan invites him to dinner, and Emily overhears Louise and Lyman arguing. Lyman tells Louise that she has to come home to protect herself and others. At dinner, Louise started having hallucinations about Penelope taunting her. "Penelope" leaned closes to Nolan as she said her last taunt causing Louise to snap and accidentally slap Nolan. Louise is horrified and apologizes to Nolan as she is led away by Lyman. Later, Emily and Nolan visit Louise as she is packing to leave. Emily tells Louise that her medication is laced with a drug causing her "mental" issues. Nolan asks Louise why her family could be drugging her and Louise explains that if she is incapacitated, Penelope controls the inheritance that her Louise's father left for her. In "Abduction", Penelope Ellis, Louise's mother, arrives in the Hamptons, much to her daughter's horror. Penelope threatens Louise that if she goes to the press about being drugged, she, as her conservator, a.k.a the one who controls Louise's inheritance, will cut Louise off. However, Nolan's lawyers are able to find a loophole: Penelope loses control over the money if Louise gets married, and that's exactly what Louise and Nolan do. But, they aren't out of the woods yet, as Penelope coolly reveals that the pills were helping Louise to forget the tragic memory of killing her own father. And, if Louise does not hand back control of the money to her, she plans on telling everyone this, so that Louise ends up alone and with nothing. In "Kindred", Louise is haunted by the fact that she may have killed her father. Emily helps Louise remember with a trick she learned while in Japan. Louise spread her fingers as wide as she could on the table, and Emily poked at the table using a knife. She got faster faster, and encouraged Louise to focus on her on the knife. As Emily spoke, Louise remembered seeing her father fall down the stairs, and happily proclaimed she didn't kill him. At "Nolan and Louise Wedding Reception", Louise became scared intimidated by Penelope's constant taunts. She left the wedding, and checked herself into Claremont psychiatric hospital. Emily got in to see her and gave Louise her wedding gift from Nolan: proof that she didn't kill her father. Louise confronted Penelope and banished her and Lyman from her life. In "Bait", Louise plans to head to Italy with Nolan, who learns that Margaux has incriminating video footage that she plans to use against Emily. Louise offers to help. She shows up in the server room where Margaux and the FBI were waiting for Emily. Louise plays dumb about making a mistake. In "Retaliation", Louise suggests they turn one of the rooms down there into a daycare.Louise invites a remorseful Lyman to come stay with her. Nolan, who keeps removing his wedding ring, doesn’t trust his wife’s brother. This makes sense since Lyman is working for Margaux. Louise eventually becomes hip to this. A violent struggle ensues. It ends when Lyman falls backwards off a cliff to his death. Louise later tells Nolan that her brother passed out in the guest room after having a few too many. In "Loss", Ben informs Louise that her brother’s body was found. He has questions about the night Lyman died. Louise claims her brother was drinking heavily. She later confesses to her husband what really happened the night Lyman died. In "Clarity", Louise is back from her brother’s funeral. She throws Nolan for a loop when she admits that she wants a baby. She has no idea her hubby is splitting his time with social worker, Tony. Jack advises Nolan to come clean to his wife. Tony wants that, too. He’s not going to wait around though. While snooping around for the flash drive Lyman was using to steal Nolan’s secrets, Victoria tells Louise she’s put her trust in the wrong people. This doesn’t sink in until Louise sees an article about how her hubby was out partying with the locals during his date with Tony. She later overhears Nolan tell Jack that the only reason he’s staying with her is out of pity. Nolan finally lets Louise know that he believes it’s time that they end their marriage. They both agree to move forward as friends. Nolan has no idea that Louise knows he wasn’t being completely honest with her. A short time later, Louise is digging through the sand to find that flash drive filled with secrets. She tells Victoria that she wants the truth—all of it. In "Burn", She tells Louise that her masked assailant was, in fact, Emily. Louise reveals the details of the attack to Margaux, who contacts the FBI. Nolan lets Emily that the feds are on the way to Victoria’s hotel room. Louise causes a big scene at a charity event. She makes Tony look really bad in front of his boss. In "Aftermath", Louise blames Amanda Clarke for Victoria Grayson's death calling Amanda a monster. In "Plea", Louise is shown at Charlotte's Rehab facility, begging her to attend Victoria's funeral, to which Charlotte rejects and also allowing Louise full access to Victoria's hotel. Doing so, Louise is mourning Victoria's supposed 'death' by displaying her dresses onto her bed. She then catches Nolan trying to break into the hotel, in hopes of finding evidence that will prove Amanda's innocence. Louise confronts him about it and he says she was on the wrong side. She believes that Nolan's intentions were genuine, especially since she finds the black suit that the attacker wore (later revealed to be Margaux) at the night Victoria was robbed after spending time with Louise, whilst getting her car. Louise gives the black suit to Ben and insinuates that she maybe thinks that Amanda was set up. Ben uses this later on to further investigate. Later on, Louise meets Marguax and tells her that she found the evidence of Victoria's attacker and Nolan's attempt of breaking into Victoria's hotel to steal her belongings. This concerns Margaux and convinces Louise that Nolan planted the evidence there, to which Louise agrees and feels betrayed. Margaux then contacts White Gold to retrieve Victoria out of her hiding place. In "Two Graves", Louise is seen at Victoria's funeral, giving an eulogy. As to Victoria's disappointment of Patrick and Charlotte not attending her funeral, she implores Margaux to bring Louise to her, as she sees her as "devoted" and wants Louise to know the truth. Once Louise and Victoria reunite, she begs Louise to keep up her charade, to which Louise agrees. Later on, Louise has a change of heart as she realises she's been manipulated. She goes into the hospital where Amanda and Nolan discuss about putting Victoria to the "ground" as Jack (after being stabbed by White Gold) is suffering and in a critical condition. With the door being left open, Louise comes just in time to hear of their discussion and reveals that she knows the location of Victoria. As she meets Victoria up at Marguax's hiding place, she tells Victoria that she knows Victoria was "using" her and that she was nothing but a "pawn" to her and Victoria denies gently and says, "No, poppet, I love you. I never wanted to hurt you", to which Louise replies, "But you did. And there's someone else you hurt much more." and it shows Amanda entering into the building as soon as Louise leaves. After the death of Victoria and David Clarke, it shows Louise at Jack and Amanda's wedding in the background, celebrating their happiness. Personality Whilst on the pills that her mother was using to drug her, Louise could be seen as violent, obsessive, and very unpredictable as the pills would cause hallucinations and emotional outbursts. After becoming aware of the drugging Louise refuses the pills and her personality takes radical change. She is seen as friendly, kind, gentle, sweet and trusting, but easily manipulated, as shown when she took her mother's word as truth when she said Louise killed her father. Relationships Romance Nolan Ross (TBA) Family Penelope Ellis Penelope, her mother, dislikes Louise and just wants the money that her father left her. Penelope constantly lies to Louise as she offers her pills with harmful substances and claimed that it was Louise who killed her father but it in fact it was Penelope herself. This suggests and turns out, they are hostile to each other and try to compete in a battle of who will win the money. Lyman Ellis Lyman is seen constantly pressuring and embarrassing Louise on her mental conditions and forces her to go back to the mental institution. Lyman is said to be Penelope's treasure and therefore Louise doesn't trust him and decides to not support her brother with any money. When Lyman claimed to want to reconcile with Louise, she decided to give him a chance since she wanted a relationship with someone from her family. She later let Lyman fall to his death to protect Amanda and Nolan's secrets, but showed remorse when she found out Nolan and Amanda had been keeping secrets from her as well. Friends Daniel Grayson At first, Louise seemed to only be interested in Daniel as a way of getting to Victoria; however, she was very upset when she heard Daniel died, and left a rose on his grave. Amanda Clarke Louise and Amanda first meet though their mutual friendship with Nolan. When Nolan has his suspicions about Louise's family he goes to Amanda for a second opinion, and she initially reluctant to help, (believing that Louise is simply crazy) especially after she learns that Louise was charged with the assault of her former room mate. Despite her reluctance Amanda agrees to help and after Louise has a violent outburst Amanda discovers that the pills she was taking were laced with an anti malaria drug that were known to cause hallucinations and violent reactions. After this Louise is incredibly grateful to Amanda and the two have since become good friends. Amanda even hosted Nolan and Louise's wedding reception at her home. Enemies Victoria Grayson Victoria showed Louise kindness by talking to her when they were both locked up in a mental institution. Victoria later abandoned Louise so she could escape, but Louise didn't seem to hold it against Victoria. Louise formed an unhealthy obsession with Victoria, but she was coldly rebuffed. This obsession seemed to fade as Louise became friends with Nolan. When Louise felt betrayed by Nolan's decision to divorce her and the fact that they never told her Emily was really Amanda Clarke, Louise sided with Victoria and Margaux against them. Due to Victoria machinations in her determination to best Amanda, Louise came to feel that Victoria was just using her and betrayed her by leading Amanda right to Victoria. Trivia *Although Louise seemed to have been admitted to a Psychiatric Hospital under false pretenses, she does seem to be mentally unstable. She has an unhealthy obsession with Victoria and had a hallucination about her mother that motivated her to try to kill Margaux. *In "Abduction", it was revealed that Louise wasn't unbalanced; the pills Louise had been taking over the years were laced with a medicine that leads to paranoid delusions by her mother. Appearances Category:Female Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes Category:Ross Family